puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy Wu
|weight = |birth_date = Unknown |birth_place = Amagasaki, Hyogo, Japan |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Japan |trainer = Kaz Hayashi El Pantera AJPW Dojo |debut = July 15, 2012 |retired = }} Andy Wu (アンディ・ウー/Andi ū) is a Japanese professional wrestler who works currently for Wrestle-1. He worked for All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW), on the undercard and opening matches until he left on June 2013 due to Nobuo Shiraishi taking over as president of the promotion. Professional wrestling career All Japan Pro Wrestling (2012–2013) He was accepted into the All Japan Pro Wrestling dojo after he passed an audition that took place in January of 2012. He would remain under training until July 15 he made his debut teaming with Yasufumi Nakanoue against Minoru Tanaka and Gillette. Wu finished 2012 Junior Hyper League finishing with 5 losses. Wu from that point on continued to work among the undercard and did opening matches. During 2013, he teamed up with Sushi and the two finished the Junior Hyper Tag League with 2 victories and 3 Losses. During the fall of 2013, Wu, along with several other wrestlers in All Japan, departed the promotion and joined up with Keiji Mutoh and his new promotion Wrestle-1 due to Nobuo Shiraishi taking over as the president of the promotion. Wrestle-1 (2013–Present) On July 10, 2013, Wu was announced as part of Keiji Mutoh's new Wrestle-1 promotion. On November 16, 2013 Andy Wu debuted in Wrestle-1 when he, Daiki Inaba and El Hijo del Pantera defeated Hiroshi Yamato and Tokyo Gurentai (MAZADA & NOSAWA Rongai) by DQ. Then, Wu joined El Hijo del Pantera as a tag team and Wu began feuding with Novus, a group from the defunct Wrestling New Classic who had arrived in Wrestle-1. At TNA Bound For Glory 2014, Andy Wu and El Hijo del Pantera lost to Jiro Kuroshio & Yusuke Kodama. On February 13, 2015 El Hijo del Pantera turned on Wu and joined to Desperado. Wu then started feuding Pantera which lead into a match on April 1 where Wu lost to Pantera in the first round of the Wrestle-1 Cruiser Division Championship by an interference from Desperado. Later the feud would end with Wu defeating Pantera and both men shook hands. On August 2 Andy Wu lost to Minoru Tanaka in the first round of Wrestle-1 Grand Prix. On August 30 Wu challenged Minoru Tanaka into a title match for The Wrestle-1 Cruiser Division Championship. The following day Wu won his first title when he defeated Minoru Tanaka to win the Wrestle-1 Cruiser Division Championship, Wu would then defeat Tanaka in a rematch on October 3, making his first defense. On November 23, he would make his second successful defense defeating Mazada. He would hold the belt until January 10, 2016, where he lost the belt in his fourth title defense to Hiroshi Yamato. On July 29, Wu would team with Seiki Yoshioka and Daiki Inaba to win The UWA World Trios Championship. On December 7 Wu, Jiro Kuroshio, Daiki Inaba, Yusuke Kodama, Seiki Yoshioka, Koji Doi, Kumagoro and Kohei Fujimura formed a stable named NEWERA. On December 9 Wu, Inaba and Yoshioka lost the UWA World Trios Championship in their third title defense to Jun Kasai, Nosawa Rongai and Shuji Kondo. Wu would later unsuccessfully challenged Mazada for the Wrestle-1 Cruiser Division Championship. On April 16 Wu, Koji Doi and Kumagoro defeated Kaz Hayashi, Shuji Kondo and Masayuki Kono to win the UWA World Trios Championship. On May 6 Wu, Doi and Kumagoro lost the titles to Kaz Hayashi, Shuji Kondo and Manabu Soya. On July 16 Wu defeated Mazada to regain the Wrestle-1 Cruiser Division Championship, in the process, Wu became the first two-time holder of the Wrestle-1 Cruiser Division Championship. He lost the title to Seiki Yoshioka on September 9. After some dimension between the group and some infigthing NEWERA officially decided to disband on April 19, 2018. On April 20, 2019 Wu defeated Kodama to win Wrestle-1 Cruiser Division Championship for the fourth time. On September 1, he lost the title to El Hijo del Pantera. Other Promotions On June 1, 2014 Andy Wu, went on to unsuccessfully challenge Jason Lee for the International Junior Heavyweight Championship and NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Feihong (Victory Roll flipped into a Modified Wheelbarrow Facebuster) **''Dragon Whip (Spinning heel kick) *'Signature moves' **Fallaway slam **Hip Toss **Spanish Fly Championships and accomplishments *'Wrestle-1' **Wrestle-1 Cruiser Division Championship (4 times) **UWA World Trios Championship (2 times) - with Daiki Inaba and Seiki Yoshioka (1) and Koji Doi and Kumagoro (1) **High Speed Award (2017) Category:Wrestlers Category:AJPW Roster Category:Wrestle-1 Roster Category:NEWERA